


No Quarter

by paradiseghost



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: I don't think it's enough to be an m rating tbh but meh, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kinda I mean they're high but I didn't do detail on them getting there, they makeout too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Led Zepplin is a great band to listen to when you can barely think straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> These two have been my otp for probs 5 years give or take idr but I've never written for them and now that's been rectified

"Allen?"

"Hmmm?"

"You listen to some weird shit."

Allen snickers at the comment, tucking himself closer to his red headed boyfriend, pulling a hand up to play with the soft, stray locks of hair resting at the nape of Lavi's neck, his movements slow and lagging. 

"Led Zeppelin isn't weird, they're classic."

Lavi rolled so he was half lying on the smaller, their legs tangled together and his face nosing into the crook of Allen's neck, inhaling the smokey smell that heavily weighed in the air and on their skin.

He loves it. 

"Then this song is weird." He drops kisses down the side of Allen's throat, one hand sliding down the other's side, stopping to rest on an almost too thin hip. If Allen didn't eat the way Lavi knew he did, a doctor's appointment definitely would have been made a long time ago. 

The hand Allen had previously placed in Lavi's hair suddenly gripped tighter as Lavi nipped at the soft skin, licking up to play with a sensitive earlobe. 

"You're hot when you're high." 

Allen's breath hitched at the roughly whispered words, bringing his other hand to Lavi's hair and yanking till their lips were connected, immediately letting Lavi lick into his mouth, gasping and letting out small mewls as Lavi rubbed circles into his hip and ravished his mouth. 

The taller disconnected and moved down again, biting hard into the pale skin of Allen's neck, bruising and marking it. 

Allen moaned loudly, clasping a hand to his mouth, the other still keeping hold in Lavi's hair. Everything was so much better when you felt somewhere up in the atmosphere. 

They kept at it for a couple minutes, Allen practically grinding himself against Lavi's leg at an attempt for friction, Lavi having moved so he was more hovering over his boyfriend, the hand that had previously been on his hip had slowly worked it's way up, calloused fingers skimming the skin of Allen's stomach and sides, making contact at the rib cage before smoothing up and across one nipple. 

"L-Lavi-"

"You're beautiful."

Allen did his best to hold back his noises, Lavi doing _wonderful_ things with his hands and mouth. 

Allen's toes curled at a particularly hard suck, and he knew he was gonna be just covered in hickeys tomorrow. 

Instead of worrying about that, he flipped them over, Lavi going with absolutely no resistance, and straddled sturdy hips, pressing kisses to Lavi's jaw and shivering as the red head dragged his hands up and down Allen's sides before settling on his hips once more and pulling them down to meet his upward thrust. 

Allen attached his lips to Lavi's in hopes of drowning out any loud sounds he'd make at the action. 

"Wanna stay in this position today? You'd look really hot."

Allen only whined and demanded to be kissed again. 

The song came to an end a while back, a different song taking it's place. 

As if either of them would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> No quarter is a good song I suggest u give it a listen tbh


End file.
